Build Sites
Terminology in this article includes: Claim: an area in which an individual player can build freely and/or invite trusted friends to participate in a building project. As of Aug 2014 each player can place a total of two main claims. The two main claims can not touch in any way. Having the freedom to place two main claims separately makes it easy to build in more than one biome, on different islands, or in more than one location on one island. Because the area can be altered at will by players it can be thought of as a "building zone". Buffer zone: the area around the claim space that is reserved for the owner of the claim. It prevents over-crowding on the map by leaving natural landscape between each player's claim. Other players can not place a claim or attached claim within the buffer zone of your claim. The buffer zone will show in red when a claim is placed. Attached claim: a dependent claim that can be only attached to a main claim. It will grant the owner the same amount of space to build in as the main claim, however, it will not expand the buffer zone set by the main claim. As of Aug 2014 each player can create a total of three attached claims. Claims Claims are a player's home base, an exclusive area for you and your friends to build. A claim is the space you can customize by altering the land in many ways, building your own structures, and placing props. Once you have placed a claim, you will have all of the tools available to build placed in your character's inventory. The alterable part of the claim will be in the center of a buffer zone and can be thought of as a "building zone". Staking a Claim In order for you to "stake" your first claim, you first need gather the materials to craft a Claim Flag at a Tinkerer's Workshop. The first time you log in, the recipe for a claim flag will be displayed on your screen. Should you accidentally close the recipe, click on the Landmark menu button (looks like the shield logo) in the lower left corner of your screen, click on Recipe Journal, Tinkerer's Workshop, locate the recipe and click Track Recipe to put it on the screen again. While gathering materials to make your claim flag, it's wise to gather extra copper because it is used to pay upkeep (like rent) until a regular currency system is implemnted in the game. As of Aug 2014 the daily rate for upkeep is 300 copper per day for each claim. Choosing a Location Though you will begin on a tier one island when you log in for the first time, you can place a claim on any island in the world. As of August 2014, there are four different biomes to choose from. These include: Desert, Old Forest, Tundra, and Tropical. Viewing Claimable Land Before you can place a claim flag, you must find a place that is available. To do so, press M to open your map. Near the top of the map is a box with filters. Check the box that says "Show Claimable Land". Any area already showing up as large red squares represents land that has already been claimed by other players. Smaller, irregular red areas will also show on the map where caves can be accessed from the surface level of the map. Your claim can be placed right at the edge of another player's claim buffer zone, but doing so may prohibit your ability to add attached claims later on (process described below). The buffer zone for your claim can overlap with another player's claim or the opening of a surface claim, but you can never build inside those areas. Remember, the red area buffer zones exist to prevent the landscape from being overcrowded and to allow plenty of room for players to harvest surface ore, minerals, and trees. For this reason, it's wise to place your claim in an area that allows for the maxim buffer zone; if or when you decide to add attached claims (described later) you will have greater flexibility in how you can configure the placement of those attached claims. How to use a Claim Flag After you've gathered the materials, crafted a claim flag, and chosen a location that can be claimed: #Press i to open your inventory and locate the claim flag. #Right click on the flag. This will shift the screen to a topographical map view #Use your mouse to adjust placement by: :-Holding down the Shift Key and using the mouse wheel to scroll in will allow a more detailed view of the area you are placing the claim in. :-Holding down the R mouse button to rotate your view on the map for better placement; for example, this is helpful if you want to see how close to the edge of a mountain you may be. :-Using the scroll wheel on the mouse by itself allows you to raise or lower the claim up and down relative to the landscape; this is useful if you know you want to build an extra tall building or sink it deeper in the ground to build an underground lair. #When you are satisfied with the location L click with the mouse to place the claim. A window will open that asks you to confirm your decision. Note that if part or all of your claim is far above the ground, you'll need to construct some sort of platform before you build anything. Doing so can create a floating effect. For example, think of a hovering spaceship. Attached Claims You can create an Attached Claim Flag, which allows you to add another "building zone" on to an existing base claim (created with a Claim Flag), or other Attached Claim. You are limited to having three of these. Attached Claims must be attached, but there is no limitation on what surfaces they have to attach to. Think of one Base Claim and three Attached Claims as being able to make any one of the regular "Tetris" block shapes. You can place one, two, or all three Attached Claims on a single Base Claim, or break them up between two Base Claims. If you have two Base Claims, available configurations would be: 1-4, 2-3, 3-2, 4-1, or 5 (assuming all claim flags are used). Attached claims do not have to attach at the same elevation. Claim Management During beta, Copper Ore must be manually deposited into your upkeep bank to continue exclusive use and keep the claim in the world. A charge, referred to as Upkeep, is deducted every 24 hours from the upkeep bank, the cost depends on the number of claims you have. You can deposit up to 8 days of real time in your upkeep bank at any one time. If funds run out or are insufficient upon each Upkeep anniversary, your claim/s will expire and will automatically be deleted. A template of each claim is created and all resources and props are returned to you via mail attachment. You can access the Claim Management screen by clicking Menu -> Claim Management or pressing U. Select any individual claim to adjust the message and the permissions. You must pay 300 Copper Ore for each Claim that you own, per day for up to the maximum allowed. If you own two base claims and three attached claims, you must deposit 1,500 Copper Ore per day, with a maximum of 12,000 to "fill the bank". F.A.Q. ;How do I get a Claim? :First you'll need a claim flag. Claim flags can be obtained through crafting using the Tinkerer's Workshop. Then you have to find a clear area. Simply right click the flag and select your claim area. ;How big is a Claim? ::Note: Claim size may change at any time until release. Players commonly refer to the smallest cube unit that can be placed on a claim with the building tools as a voxel. As a result, 1 voxel is the common smallest unit of measurement in Landmark. :175 x 175 x 250 :(175 long by 175 wide by 250 tall) ;What can I do on my Claim? :You can build anything you can imagine. You can alter the shape and textures of the the landscape and add and remove trees, plants and other props. The world, or at least that section of it, is your oyster. : ;How can I find an area to Claim? : :Open your map (press M) and toggle the Show Claimable Land option at the top. You cannot place your Claim in the red areas. : ;Can anyone walk into my Claim? :Yes. Unless you build a giant wall around the inside edge of your claim, anyone can mosey on through. ;Can anyone destroy the things on my Claim? Can they steal my Claim? :No, not just anyone can destroy stuff on your claim. You would have to put them in your permissions window. No, no one can steal your claim. Once it's yours, it's yours. ;How do I allow friends to help me with my claim? :You can assign permissions for specific people to modify your claim. : Category:Building